Forbidden
by LongAgoOldAndForgotten
Summary: Lancelot's sister comes to the Wall to seek protection. Then a certain Knights fall for her... I am lost in all the silence whenever you're not there, so I hold on to my memories. Rated M because of sex. As explained on my profile - written years ago for a King Arthur Forum.


_**I will fix up all the grammar mistakes soon enough, I haven't edited this story since wrote it years ago. But it's worth working on again :)**_

Jocelyn was standing still looking breathlessly at the man before her knowing very well that her brother Lancelot will truly forbid this. Forbid her from loving this man, but she can't deny her heart. He was watching her, seeing she that was deep in thought. The past two weeks have been the best in his life, never did he ever dream about a love so deep. That he would feel this complete freedom while he served his time here. Never did he know he could love someone the way he loves her. And she loves him back, for the man he is, makes him feel overwhelmed with happiness. What did I do to deserve a woman like her?

"I though you'll never come?" He said half in a whisper.

"I couldn't stay away." She said slowly walking closer to him.

He took her in his arms leaning his forehead against hers looking down at her lips wanting so bad to taste them again.

"Lancelot will kill me if he knows I'm with you." He whispered in a deep low voice.

"My brother will just have to accept this, accept us." She said looking up into his eyes.

"What did I do to deserve your love?" He asked.

"Everything you did for me just makes me love you so much. You are the kindest and sweetest man I've ever met. And you saved my life." She said.

"I don't want you to love me for saving your life, it's what I do." He said looking deeply into her blue eyes.

"That's not why I love you. You've taken my breath away so many times, that when I'm with you, I can breathe again." She said.

"You talk as if you can't live without me." He said smiling wickedly.

"I can't. I love you too much. Don't you love me as much?"

"If you live to be a hundred, I want to live to a hundred minus one day so that I don't have to live one day without you." He said taking in her lips with his kissing her slowly and hungrily.

The kiss was broken too soon to their liking.

"First time I saw you, all I wanted to do was protect you from all harm." He said looking deeply into her eyes, touching her cheek gently with his finger tips.

"The first time I saw you, I knew it was you I've been searching for all my life. And the first morning I woke up in your arms, I was sad the night ended too soon. I feel so save and completely loved in your arms. And the first time we made love…"

".. In the stables." He added with a grin taking in her lips once again kissing her passionately.

She broke the kiss and backed up, tears in her eyes.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"I don't know how long we can do this sneak out at night to be with each other. Lancelot sees you as a brother. I fear that in the end I would be forced to choose between you and my brother." She said crying.

"Us knights all see each other as brothers." He said fearing that she would leave.

"But you, he respects a great deal." She said turning around and walked away.

"Jocelyn, wait." He said watching helplessly as she leaves.

 _*Two weeks earlier*_

Gawain ran down the stairs of the great wall, and right to Arthur and the other Knights.

"There is a man on a horse heading this way, by the looks of it, he is wounded." He said to Arthur.

Arthur went up the wall and saw the approaching man.

"Open the gates," Arthur ordered.

The man entered weakened by his wounds barely staying on the horse.

"Who are you and what happened?" Arthur asked.

"Great sir, we come from far since our villages were destroyed and now we're being attacked by people here known as Woads." The man said.

"When was this?" Arthur asked.

"Now, I fear the battle is still on." The man said.

"Knights…" Arthur started but was interrupted by Jols

"I'll get the horses ready." He said turning heading towards the stables.

"See to this man's wounds and take care of him," Arthur said to one of the women that were standing there.

The knights all got ready and as soon as Jols got the horses ready they all left. It took them a few minutes till they could hear the sounds of battle.

Running faster they all reached the place where the Woads were busy attacking villagers and killing women and children, they all fought back, but were no match for these villains.

The knights reached the battle and fought the Woads. They all fought hard and tried to save as many women and children they possibly could.

Arthur was fighting two Woads when he caught a glimpse of her. Seeing the on coming threat to her life behind her as she was busy fighting a woad herself he killed the two Woads he was fighting with and run as fast as he could in her direction.

He got there just in time, killing him before he could stab her with his sword. She turned around quickly looking into his eyes gratefully. No time for words they carried on fighting. Minutes later the battle was over and the Woads fled.

"Are you alright Milady?" Arthur asked worriedly seeing her arm was bleeding.

"Yes thank you. And thank you for saving my life." She thanked him with a smile.

"It's what I do, I'm glad I was able to save you," Arthur said.

Exchanging looks for a moment they were interrupted by Lancelot.

"Arthur, your help is needed?" He said turning to look at the woman, smiling as Arthur left.

She was smiling back until she saw it, saw the wooden toy hanging around his neck, the same kind of toy she gave to her brother 15 years ago when he left to be a Knight.

"Lancelot?" She asked shocked.

Lancelot was looking at her confusingly.

"I…I don't think we've met." He said confusingly.

She walked up closer to him taking the wooden toy in her hands she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"It's me Jocelyn your little sister." She said.

Lancelot was breathless, feeling mixed emotions, sadness happiness he couldn't figure which one it was. He took her in his arms and held her tight.

Arthur looked around and saw the scene before him, as were the knights.

"They know each other?" Gawain asked confusedly.

"Sure looks like it," Galahad said.

"Tristan, ride and see if we have a clear path home," Arthur ordered.

They were soon joined by a very quiet Lancelot.

"What's with you? Did she bid you farewell?" Bors joked looking at the woman.

Lancelot looked over his shoulders at her, still wondering why she's here.

"Lancelot?" Arthur tried to get his attention.

"She's my sister." Lancelot finally announced.

"Sister?" The knights asked in unison.

"Yes, my sister." He said looking down.

"What is she doing here?" Arthur asked.

"I didn't ask her yet." He answered.

"Well if she's from home then…" Galahad said looking around at all the villagers.

"… so are they all." Gawain finished.

The villagers were gathering all their shattered belongings. Jocelyn was helping an elderly woman with her belongings. Almost ready to leave for the great wall, the Woads appeared again from the woods, attacking the group once again.

The knights had their hands full and the only thing Lancelot was trying to do was to get to his sister, to protect her. But he couldn't reach her in time, Woads grabbed her, she tried really hard to get free, but she was helpless against their strength. They took her into the woods.

"No!" Lancelot screamed watching her disappeared. He took out his anger on the approaching Woad before him.

Arthur was also trying to get to her. He reached the place they were last seen.

"Lancelot! I will go after her, you save these people, and you get them to safety." Arthur shouted and disappeared into the woods.

He was running as fast as he could, stopping from time to time to listen if he could hear them.

The Woad threw Jocelyn on the ground and sat down to rest. His two companions sat down beside him looking in Jocelyn's direction. Jocelyn lay still eyeing them nervously.

Movement behind them caught her attention. She was stunned to see him, lost at the sight of him. She wanted to look away, not to give way his presence but she couldn't, her heart was beating fast. He was looking at her, taking in every detail of her. He knew it was time; he reached for his sword and walked up behind them. Jocelyn saw what was coming and closed her eyes, resting her head on her crossed arms. All she heard was the sound of swords and then after a short while, there was silent.

She didn't dare to look yet. He walked over to her and touched her gently on her back, she looked up and their eyes locked, she sat up not loosing eye contact. He looked at her, drowning in her deep blue eyes, gently reaching up and touched her cheek with his finger tips she closed her eyes momentarily before opening them to look as this hand. Her eyes grew wide.

"You're hurt." She said taking his hand looking at the wound.

"It's just a scratch." He said.

She looked up into his eyes again.

"You saved my life." She said smiling.

"It's what I do." He said gently.

He helped her to her feet and onto his horse.

Tristan returned to the wall rather disappointed at the morning's change of events. Short after his return, Arthur and Jocelyn returned.

"Arthur what happened, it was more than a day I was worried sick," Lancelot said pulling his sister into his arms hugging her and looking at Arthur for an answer.

"The short journey became a complicated long one. She is save now." Arthur said.

Lancelot looked down at his sister.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes, I was not hurt." She answered.

"Let's get you fed and rested," Lancelot said and looked at Arthur who gave him an approved nod.

Lancelot took his sister to a room Arthur ordered Jols to get ready for her.

"It's not home, but it's the best this place has to offer," Lancelot said.

"It's more than enough." She said smiling.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Lancelot asked worriedly.

"Yes, I truly am." She said.

"Why are you here?" Lancelot finally asked.

Jocelyn sighed looking at him not knowing where to start telling him about her nightmare of a life. She sat down on the bed and told him everything, why she and the villagers were here.

Later Lancelot joined Arthur and the Knights at the round table.

"Is she settled in?" Arthur asked and was only answered by a nod from Lancelot.

Lancelot sat down slowly not knowing how to tell his brothers why people from home are here.

"Lancelot?" Arthur said trying to get his attention.

"It is as we've feared. These villagers are from home." Lancelot finally said.

"What do you mean?" Galahad asked.

"Two of our villages have been attacked by Romans. As far as I know it was only my home and another village none of your homes have been attacked. This attacked was just a warning, a lesson that we all should accept our destiny being ruled by Romans." Lancelot said not looking in Arthur's direction.

"They came here because that's what the Romans ordered them to do." Lancelot continued.

All the knights listened not saying a word; they couldn't believe what they are hearing.

"Knights, I'm ashamed of what happened," Arthur said not sure what to say.

"You knew about this?" Lancelot asked.

"Of course not! You are my brothers and my knights; I will die fighting for your home and freedom. I can't believe Rome is doing this. Something must have happened that made them react this way." Arthur said.

"React! Arthur our families are still recovering the loss from the war centuries ago, and we are being reminded every time a family has to give a son to come and fight for this place, for Rome. I don't think our villages did something to make Rome React. Why do you always make excuses for them? And why do you suppose the Romans ordered them to come here?"

"Lancelot I don't have the answers that you seek. I know just as little as you do." Arthur said.

"But yet you come up for Rome," Lancelot said.

"Lancelot despite all the bad things Rome is doing I can't deny where I come from. Why do you always question my loyalty when I'm fighting here for this place under the same orders as you all? But first, for now, and forever I'll fight for my knights, whether it's against Woads or…. Rome." Arthur said truthfully.

"You will do that; you'll fight against Rome if it comes to that?" Lancelot asked.

"Yes, I will. I will not stand and do nothing when your homes are being destroyed when you've all risked your lives to fight for Rome. And I truly mean that." Arthur said looking at his knights.

"What do you suppose we do now?" Bors asked.

"First we need to get these villagers settled in and feel at home for what it's worth. We'll see where we'll go after that." Arthur answered.

They all nodded in agreement. The knights got up and left all but Lancelot.

"I'm sorry Arthur. I always go too far when it comes to Rome." Lancelot said.

"No need to apologues. I did not lose my home the way you did." Arthur said.

"In a way you did. You lost both your mother and father for Rome's cause." Lancelot reminded him.

"What about your mother and father? You did not mention them." Arthur asked.

"My mother and father went to some of the other villages to warn them, they told my sister to come with the villagers and look for me," Lancelot said.

"Warn them? You don't suppose there will be more attacks?" Arthur asks

"I don't know. No one knows." Lancelot said.

"I'm lost for words. I don't know what to say to you and the knights about all of this. It breaks me to see your homes being destroyed." Arthur said looking down.

"I fear that I might have to hold you to your oath about fighting against Rome."

"You won't need to; I meant every word of it," Arthur said

Later Lancelot joined the knights at the tavern after checking in on his sister.

Jocelyn couldn't sleep. She can't get him out of her mind.

'I wonder how she is.' He thought as he slowly made his way to her room. 'Maybe I should check in to see how she is doing.' He thought

'Maybe a little walk will do.' She thought as she got up. Stepping into the hall, there he was standing near by. Looking at each other no words were spoken at first.

"How is the wound on your arm?" He finally asked.

"Well taken care of, you've made sure of that in the woods." She said remembering their time together in the woods. They were silent for a time.

"I won't keep you up any longer. Good night." He said

"Good night." She said sadly and went back in her room.

'I have to stay away from her. She is far too sweet and innocent for a man like me. I don't deserve her. She'll never look at me the way I can't seem to stop looking at her.' He thought as he walked away.

For the past three days, Jocelyn has been seeking him out watching him from a distance. She really wants to be close to him, get to know him. She doesn't know why she feels this way about him, a man she hardly knows.

He was trying to avoid her, he didn't want to fall for a woman he can't have. But every time their eyes met he can't help but to admit that it was too late. He has already fallen for her in so many ways that it's hard to keep his distance. They haven't spoken since that night in front of her room and he can't stand that fact that the brave knight he is, he doesn't have to courage to walk up to her and talk to her. For the first time in his life, he is weak, weaken by the sight of her.

It was morning, and the knights were at the tavern having a good time. Lancelot saw Arthur entering the tavern and went to meet him.

"Is everything alright?" Arthur asked.

"I'm just worried. Every day now my sister's been disappearing to … I don't know where…. "Lancelot said.

"Have you asked her about this?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, but she's not always giving me a straight answer. I don't know I have this feeling that there's someone she's been seeing." Lancelot said.

"Do you have an idea who?" Arthur asked.

"No, I don't know, maybe I'm just over reacting," Lancelot said.

Arthur and Lancelot joined the Knights. Lancelot saw Jocelyn approaching them. He was glad that she decided to join them. He has been worried about her.

"Sis, come sit by me," Lancelot called and Jocelyn approached.

"Lancelot you are being silly." Jocelyn laughed as Lancelot pulled her onto his lap.

"No, I'm just being your big brother; I'd rather have you sit on my lap than to see you on someone else's." He said and the other laughed.

"And I think that is a good thing, it will keep your brother out of trouble." Bors joked.

"And get me into trouble; I'm getting strange looks from the women over there," Jocelyn said

"Don't you worry about them? They won't do anything." Lancelot said.

"So what is the big deal about sitting on someone's lap?" Jocelyn asked

"Well, let's just say, do you know where babies come from?" Bors joked and got a 'Don't Go There' look from Lancelot.

"Is that why you and Varona have so many? She must have been sitting on your lap a lot." Jocelyn said with a grin and the knights laughed.

"Sure does," Bors said laughing.

"Ehem. Enough about that. How was your day yesterday? You once again disappeared." Lancelot asked Jocelyn which made her glanced in the direction her heart seeks before looking at Lancelot.

"My day was good," Jocelyn replied.

"One of these days, I'm going find out where you disappear to every time." Lancelot teased.

"I like to explore always did always will, you know that," Jocelyn said.

"Yeah, I do, never could get you stay still for one bit." Lancelot laughed.

"Look who's talking." Jocelyn teased.

"So you've been exploring what exactly?" Lancelot teased.

"This place, the place you've spent the passed 15 years," Jocelyn said feeling a bit nervous.

"It's not much, but it's been home to us, for the time being anyway," Gawain said.

"I'm up for a few rounds of dagger throwing, who's with me?" Galahad asked.

"Is that a game?" Jocelyn asked curiously.

"Yes, one we've been playing for years now," Galahad said.

"I'm up for a round or two," Gawain said.

Jocelyn was glad that everyone's attention is now on the game at hand, gives her opportunities to look his way. He has been looking her way the entire time knowing no one will think much of it since the main attention was on her anyway.

"Hey! I've won yet again." Galahad laughed as his last throw beat Gawain's

"Who's next?" Galahad asked the group.

"I'll give it a try," Jocelyn said.

"I'll be nice," Galahad said.

"No, don't hold back on my account. Give it your best." Jocelyn said.

"Alright," Galahad said as he threw the first dagger and stepped back for Jocelyn to throw. Jocelyn lifted her had and threw the dagger which landed right on top of Galahad's

"What de…" he stared and looked at Jocelyn. "Let me guess you've aimed for the middle?" he asked. The knights laughed and Tristan grinned wickedly.

At that Jocelyn won and went back to sit by Lancelot who've just once again pulled her onto his lab.

"Lancelot!" Jocelyn laughed.

"This is your place sis, no arguments," Lancelot said

"Never could argue with you, you have a wicket way of always winning." Jocelyn laughed.

"Where did you learn to do that?" He asked.

"Dad thought me a little about fighting. But that was just beginners luck." She said.

"Tristan how about a game?" Galahad asked.

"As much as I would like to, it's time for me to go," Tristan said as he got up.

"Same goes for me, the day's still young, but a lot to do," Arthur said

As Tristan and Arthur left Jocelyn glanced after them.

"So what are you going to do today?" Lancelot asked her.

"I don't know, what about you?" She asked

"I have a few things I have to do for Arthur, might take me all day. But will I see you here tonight?"

"Yes, I'll be here." She said getting up.

"Don't wander off too far," Lancelot called after her one last time before she exited the tavern.

Jocelyn walked deep in thought. Passing the stables she saw him inside. Hesitating for a moment she walked towards him, not sure of what she would say to him.

He was busy getting his horse ready, not noticing her standing there.

"Going for a ride?" She asked a silly question she, thought.

He turned around looking straight into her eyes.

"I like to go for a ride from time to time." He answered.

"Must be nice to be able to do so when one pleases." She said.

"It is." He said looking down. He had a loss for words; she had this kind of power on him.

Jocelyn smiled and remembered their time in the woods.

*Flashback*

He walked over to her and touched her gently on her back, she looked up and their eyes locked, she sat up not loosing eye contact. He looked at her, drowning in her deep blue eyes, gently reaching up and touched her cheek with his finger tips she closed her eyes momentarily before opening them to look as this hand. Her eyes grew wide.

"You're hurt." She said taking his hand looking at the wound.

"It's just a scratch." He said.

She looked up into his eyes again.

"You saved my life." She said smiling.

"It's what I do." He said gently.

He helped her to her feet and onto his horse.

She sat behind him with her arms around him and her head resting on his back. They stopped moments later and she lifted her head hearing the same sounds he is. Woads. They are trapped.

"What are we going to do?" She whispered.

"Keep out of sight which means we have to camp for the night until they left for their villages." He answered in a whisper.

They turned around and found a save place by a stream to stay over night. After gotten a fire started he sat down beside her looking at the fire. His heart was beating fast by their closeness, which makes him wonder if sitting next to her is such a good idea. He glanced her way and noticed her bleeding arm.

"Let me look at that." He said shifting to have more room to look at her arm.

"Oh, it's nothing," Jocelyn said seeing him look at her arm. He gently touched her arm lifting it looking at the wound.

"I'll need to clean it and wrap it." He said gently looking up into her eyes. She nodded.

He got up and walked to his horse, took out a small bag he always carried with him. The bag had all the basic stuff need to attend to a wound. Bandages, needles and threads and some other basics.

He walked back to her and offered her a hand and was pulled to her feet. He led her to the stream.

"You can sit down." He offered.

He took a piece of cloth and dipped it into the stream and started to clean her wound. She was lucky the wound was not deep and not serious. Jocelyn was very nervous by the closeness, her heart was beating really fast she was afraid he might hear it beating for him. From time to time, he will glance up into her eyes giving her only a smile.

After the wound was cleaned and wrapped they returned by the fireside sitting down both lost in their own thoughts. Soon night has fallen and Jocelyn settled herself next to the fire. He lay down behind her as to protect her.

Early morning Jocelyn woke up feeling rather comfortable and warm, she opened her eyes only to find that her head and arm was resting on a peaceful sleeping chest. She could feel his arm around her and she wondered how they ended up in this position. She enjoyed being in his arms, this makes her feel so save. She felt him move and sensed that he is awake. She lifted her head and looked up at him, and found his eyes looking back.

"Good morning." She said smiling.

"Good morning." He smiled back.

Jocelyn was snapped back to the present by his voice. Shaking her head shyly.

"I'm sorry, I was deep in thought Milord." She said which made him chuckle

"Please call me by my name, I'm no one important to be called that." He said gently.

"Okay…. Tristan." She said and his heart skipped a beat hearing his name on her lips and smiled at her.

"I was asking if you would like to go for a ride with me." He asked looking down fearing that she would say no.

"I would love to." She said smiling.

He offered his hand and she accepted. They rode out into the woods unnoticed. They reached the stream and settled down next to it, resting against a large old oak tree.

Tristan was rather pleased with himself that he finally had the courage to ask her to join him. And he was very pleased that she accepted. Sitting next to each other they listened to the relaxing sound of the stream.

"What were you thinking about earlier?" Tristan found himself asking.

Jocelyn looked his way blushing lightly then answered his question.

"About that day and night we've spent in the woods." She admitted.

"I've noticed you were mad when we returned." She continued and it was his turn to blush.

"I… I wanted you to ride with me, but Arthur insisted you ride with him." He admitted looking away.

*Flashback*

"Good morning." She said smiling.

"Good morning." He smiled back.

They lay in each other's arms not too eager to get up. Tristan was alerted by the sound of a horse approaching. They got up, but it was too late. He was already there.

"Arthur, it's you, I thought it was Woads," Tristan said ashamed that he was caught off guard.

"I noticed they were still here in the woods, I'm glad you found Jocelyn," Arthur said looking at her.

"Yes, I found her with three Woads. We couldn't return with all the Woads in our path." He said.

"I trust your judgment, Tristan," Arthur said

"You came alone?" Tristan asked.

"Yes, I was looking for Jocelyn, Lancelot, and the others got the villagers to safety. Which is what I must do, get Jocelyn to safety. You ride up ahead Tristan. Jocelyn, you ride with me." Arthur said wasting no time.

Tristan returned back to the present by the laughter of the woman next to him. He looked her way.

"Was it now your turn to be deep in though." She said smiling

"I guess it was." He said with a chuckle blushing.

They both fell silent for a moment, not sure what to say or where to start.

"It's beautiful here, do you come here often?" Jocelyn broke the silence.

"Yes, when I can. I love it here, it's quiet." Tristan said.

"Yes, it is a nice place to get a way from everything," Jocelyn said.

"Yes, this place is beautiful through all seasons, and the best part is when the sun rises and the sun sets. It will take your breath away." Tristan said smiling.

"Can we then stay till sunset?" Jocelyn asked.

"We can." Tristan glared at her nervously through narrowed eyes.

"But won't Lancelot be worried about you?" He asked.

"Does he have something to be worried about?" She asked teasingly.

"If he knows you're here with me he will have a lot to worry about," Tristan said chuckle teasingly.

"Oh really? What makes you think I can't handle you?" She said laughing.

"I'm a big man." He said playing along.

"You don't scare me one bit. I can pin you." She said glaring at him with daring eyes, which made Tristan laughed.

"I'd loved to see you try," Tristan said daring her.

"Are you daring me, Sir Knight?" She said.

"I am." He answered with a grin.

"Get up." She ordered with a grin and he laughed but obeyed.

Both got up and stood right in front of each other, closely eyeing each other through narrowed eyes grinning.

"I'm going to teach you to be careful what you wish for." She said.

"I don't think there can be a lesson like that; I know what I wished for." He said grinning.

His words were barely cold when she suddenly she leaped into the air and knocked him to the ground. She pinned his legs with hers tightly and held his arms in a fierce grip above his head on the ground.

"See, I pinned you!" She laughed.

"Yeah, but did you really get me I wonder," Tristan said grinning wickedly and in a swift movement he rolled her over underneath him and pinned her. He rolled off her as fast as he could.

"This is not a good thing, you're a woman," Tristan said blushing shyly.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jocelyn asked puzzled.

"No, no. It's just more than one senses of mine is telling me not to play this game." He said eyes turning dark.

Still not sure what he meant, Jocelyn grinned and saw her second change to pin him and once again knocked him over pinning him.

"Pinned you again. I told you to be careful what you wish for." She said grinning.

He grinned back and once again tried to turn her over underneath him to pin her, but had difficulty doing just that, she was fighting back. Jocelyn laughed at his struggle.

"You have a lot to learn, Milady." He said and with a cheating move he was able to pin her underneath him. They both laughed, then starring into each other's eyes the laughter died and the silence grew. Without thinking, Tristan brought his head down to hers and pressed his lips softly unto hers.

He slowly released her arms he was holding above her head. He wanted to break the kiss thinking it was a wrong move, but she deepened it placing her one hand on his cheek and her other hand dug into his hair. His one hand went to her hips and the other was on the ground steadying him so that he won't crush her. Tristan deepened the kiss, even more, knowing it will drive him over the edge, but at this very minute she was his and he is going to take full advantage of enjoying the sweetness of her kiss.

After a few minutes, Tristan broke the kiss looking into her eyes breathlessly.

"I think we should stop this game, it's getting dangerous." He said getting off her hoping she won't see that she has sent him over the edge.

"Why do you do this?" She asked.

"I don't understand what you mean," Tristan asked puzzled.

"Put up a wall of defense when ever we get close. Don't you trust me?" She said simply.

"It is not you. It is me that I don't trust." Tristan said honestly.

"Being this close to you drives me over the edge, I'm a man and when we kissed all I thought about was all the things I want to do to you. I respect you a great deal to even be allowed to think such things." He said blushing feeling rather stupid for feeling this way. But it's true, he felt a great deal for her and respect her, and to have the thoughts of 'wanting to rip off her clothes and do things to her that's only possible in dreams' makes him despise himself. She is a great treasure that somehow leaped into his heart and he is not going to ruin it, like this.

Jocelyn sat up leaning closer to him touching his cheek with her hand looking into his now dark eyes.

"You are a great man Tristan, despite the life you lead. And I fear that I've fallen deeply for you." She said.

"And I for you." He said kissing her again.

Tristan broke the kiss once again breathing heavily shaking his head and got up.

"We should stop this now while I still can," Tristan said looking down at her offering her a hand to get up.

He pulled Jocelyn to her feet and led her back to the oak tree and she sat down. Tristan was still standing not sure if he should sit down beside her. He is having a hard time controlling himself as it is. Jocelyn looked up at him seeing he was struggling with his thoughts, and she knew what it was about.

"You know, I won't bite you." She said smiling trying to change the 'mood' not sure if that would help, it will more likely get the mood up higher.

"I'm more afraid that I will bite you." He said grinning.

"Then I guess I would have to bite back if you do." She said smiling.

Tristan sat down beside her not looking her direction; he still doesn't trust his mood just yet.

The rest of the day went by too fast for their liking, wanting to spend more time alone talking. That was what they've been doing all day, talking sharing secrets and dreams. Tristan was rather surprised at how easy and comfortable it was opening up to her. He could talk about anything with her. He liked this, like being with her. The sun was on the horizon ready to set. Jocelyn gasp at the sun set, it was indeed as beautiful as Tristan have said.

"I told you it was beautiful," Tristan said laughing at her expression.

"In deed, I've never taken time to really look at a sun set before," Jocelyn said staring that the sun set.

"Neither did I until one day was sitting here thinking when I've first noticed the beauty of it. After that I've decided to do it more often" Tristan shared, happy that he was sharing a sun set with her.

"Thank you, for sharing this with me," Jocelyn said looking at him.

"I want to share everything with you." He said, then blushed when he realized that what he has said has many meanings.

"I love it when you blush. For a man who has experienced everything can blush so innocently." Jocelyn said smiling which made him blush even more and Jocelyn laughed.

"It's time for us to go back," Tristan said

"Yes." She said and they got up and walked to Tristan's horse.

The ride back was short and they once again manage to slip in unnoticed.

Tristan helped her off the horse holding her in his arms for a while looking in her eyes. Releasing her he took his horse to his stable hall. He went back to where Jocelyn was standing. They looked at each other lost for words, at this time words weren't really needed.

"Lancelot is probably looking for you," Tristan said sadly that their time alone and together must come to an end, for now.

"Yeah." Was all she was able to say.

She turned and walked away but stopped; she turned around and run into his arms kissing him as if this would be their last kiss. They broke the kiss staring at each other.

They stand like that for minutes neither of them to eager to leave, fire burning in their eyes. Slowly Jocelyn's hand moved up tracing his chin and up his cheek and stopped to play with the hair at his nape. Her sudden movement caught him off guard and distracted him from his thoughts. A low moan escaped him. Jocelyn's hand stilled at the sound and she saw his eyes turning dark.

"Please don't stop."

Tristan's voice was deep and low. How could she turn him on so utterly with only the most innocent touch?

Jocelyn got shivers down her spine at his soft murmur. The urge to kiss him spread inside her and she wanted to step back to add distance between them, but she couldn't move.

Her decision made, she just let go and her free hand moved behind him squeezing his butt.

"Tell me how that feels", she said in a sexy whisper that nearly choked Tristan.

He watched, barely daring to breathe as she leaned closer to him, her lips brushing against his jaw, softly and innocent. His hands turned into fists, wanting to pull her even closer to him but he forced himself to remain motionless.

Should he stop this before it goes too far? Knowing this is the only time he'll have to stop her since his defenses are so low when it comes to her.

Jocelyn let her lips travel up to Tristan's left ear, then slowly tracing it with her tongue it that made Tristan shudder. She grinned knowingly, feeling powered by his reaction to her. Her mouth was hovering over his skin as she headed for his tempting mouth. Once there, she placed a small kiss on his lips, her hands moving to frame his handsome face before she took possession of his lips.

Tristan felt himself losing ground the moment her lips touched his. His hands moved to her hips, fingers digging into her flesh as he struggled to remain some control over his senses. His control was short-lived as Jocelyn did her best to make him lose it, tracing his lips with her tongue until his lips parted for her. He groaned deeply and brought his arms up around her as he returned the kiss.

Jocelyn accepted willingly, her arms around his neck and fingers in his hair once again, holding on to him like she was about to lose him.

"Jocelyn, if you want me to stop, now is the time." He was whispering to her, his breath ragged and short as he started raining kisses along her face. She could feel the heat from his body through their clothes and the fire in his eyes was enough to break her. She wanted Tristan here and now.

So she said the only thing she could think of at the moment.

"I don't want you to stop."

Tristan picked her up not sure where to take her.

"Then let's slip out and go to my hut….. my bed," Tristan said barely controlling himself.

"A bed? Seriously where's your sense of adventure?" Jocelyn teased him while he carried her towards a heap of hay, her legs wrapped around his waist and her tongue tracing his throat.

Tristan stopped dead in his tracks, closing his eyes and barely containing a groan at the fire that is floating through his veins.

"When you do that I can't think straight." Tristan groaned

"Good. I don't want you to think Tristan. I want you to feel my tongue sliding over your skin", she murmured tracing his throat once again.

"…my teeth nibbling on you", she added before doing exactly that to him.

Tristan's knees threatened to buckle under him. Do you want adventure? You're gonna get some my so called innocent Lady.

Tristan purposefully moved to the nearest partition of the stall and pinned her back to it, pressing his weight into her to hold her in place, his hands going to her hips

"You're supposed to be an innocent Lady, my love." He said pressing his hips intimately into hers. Jocelyn's gasp was exactly what he wanted to hear. Grinning proudly he allowed his hands to let go of her hips and trace up her body, cupping her breasts as he brought his lips down on hers. The kiss was deep full of passion.

Tristan felt her hands move in front of him and dug into the opening of his tunic palms flattening against his torso. His muscles rippled in answer to her touch and he broke the kiss, sucking in a breath.

"I want to feel all of you, naked," Jocelyn said in a hungry voice, her hands traveling down pulling his tunic open as her hands went. She watched the heat in his eyes the moment her hands rested on this hips.

"So, that's how you want to play?" he smiled wickedly, squeezing her breasts through the fabric of her cloths.

Tristan lowered his head to her collarbone and dropped an open-mouthed kiss there, his tongue cloning the torture she had used on him earlier. While he was torturing her with his tongue his one had slid up her leg lifting her dress as it went slowly but surely he lifted it over her head staring at her now naked body.

"God, you're perfect…" he murmured, his hot breath brushing against her soft skin as he brought his lips to one hard peak and tortured it with his tongue.

Jocelyn trembled against him, digging her nails into his back, her lips parting on a throaty moan. Tristan traced his mark to her other breast, paying the same attention to her nipple before nipping his way back to her mouth.

"Your clothes have to go", whispered Jocelyn, sliding Tristan's tunic over his shoulder.

The moment the tunic tumbled to the floor, he pressed his torso against her chest, feeling the hard pebbles pressing against him the movement making her skin brush against Tristan's and causing heat to pool in her loins. The heat in his eyes and the heavy breathing let her know he was feeling it too.

The only sounds in the stables were that of their labored and the rest of Tristan's cloths being shattered all over the floor, their self-control all but forgotten.

Tristan held her hips in his hands and looked in her eyes

"If I had to choose between breathing and loving you I would use my last breath to tell you I love you." He whispered as he entered her, feeling her body welcoming his, taking in her mouth with his.

He made long sweet love to her, feeding the fire until it burned out of control and left them both breathless.

Afterward, he held her in his arms while he tried to regain some strength. He could feel her smooth hands caressing his back.

But most of all, what he could feel was their love growing stronger…

He lifted his head and looked in her eyes.

"If you knew how much this moment means to me and how long I've waited for your touch my innocent lady," Tristan said as he traces her lips with his thumb.

"Never did I ever dream that the road would lead me to you." She said.

All the time Tristan was still holding her pinned against the stall. He let her slipped down to the ground, now standing before him. They both froze at the sound of footsteps and voices outside the stables.

"Lancelot, I thought you were out doing something for Arthur." They heard Jols call.

"I was, I came back early. Now I'm searching for my sister. I can't seem to find her." They heard Lancelot's voice.

"Oh no. It's my brother." Jocelyn whispered.

"We have to hide," Tristan said smiling at their position and the state their in.

"Tristan it's not funny. I don't care if Lancelot finds us together; I just don't want him to find us naked." Jocelyn whispered.

"You're so damn beautiful if you get worked up and nervous," Tristan said taking in her lips for a hungry kiss.

Jocelyn pushed him away.

"Tristan, this is serious, do you have any idea what my brother will do to you?" Jocelyn said but only received a wild grin in reply from Tristan.

Jocelyn had to try really hard not to laugh.

"I tell you, you're gonna be the death of me…. You silly…. Man." Jocelyn said as she struggled to get her cloths together.

"Dare I not say that you were the one who wanted adventure?" Tristan said as he watches her move.

"No I haven't seen her…. All day come to think of it," Jols said

"I was just about to check the stables; I could have sworn I heard her voice," Lancelot said

"Tristan get your cloths, we need to hide now," Jocelyn said

"I'm trying to; you were the one who scattered it all over the darn stables." Tristan said and Jocelyn had to bite back a laugh. 'Not now' she thought.

They manage to get all their cloths and hide in the nearest stall just before Lancelot and Jols entered the stables.

"Are you sure you heard her? There is no-one here." Jols said as he and Lancelot looked around.

"No, I was far away. I'm not sure if it was her or not." He said.

"Damned, I knew I forgot something," Tristan whispered quietly.

"What is it?" Jocelyn and wished she hadn't when she saw what Tristan pointed to when she asked. His breeches were still lying on the ground and in full eye sight of Lancelot.

Tristan had to bite back a laugh when he saw the fire in Jocelyn's eyes.

"What's that?" Jols said as he pointed to the piece of clothing on the ground on the other end of the stables.

"That looks like breeches to me," Lancelot said walking closer.

Jocelyn just covered her face with her hands, knowing that Lancelot will find them soon enough.

"It is breeches…." Lancelot said as he as now right in front of it.

"…. And if it's still lying here, then the owner must still…." Lancelot said but was cut off when Tristan stood up and walled out to be revealed.

"It's mine," Tristan said simply as he walked towards Lancelot and picked up his breeches.

"I knew I heard voices. Who is here with you?" Lancelot asked but Tristan didn't answer him.

"I think I'll go now." Jols said as he saw the fire between the two and left the stables.

"I demand an answer, it better not be my sister or I'll…." Lancelot said angrily but was cut off when they heard a woman's voice from the other side of the stables.

"He's here with me." Lilia said as she came out from behind one of the stalls.

Tristan and Lancelot both looked at her shocked.

"Tristan and I rocked it wildly against the stall. When we heard voices we hide." She said giving Tristan an 'I saw and know it all' look.

"Well… then I'm sorry I interrupted." Lancelot said giving an expressionless Tristan a raised eyebrow.

"Of all the wenches….. I never thought you'll ever go for…. Anyways…. I'll leave you two alone again then." Lancelot said as he turned around and left.

Tristan was staring madly at Lilia.

"What are you doing here?" Tristan asked angrily.

"Well, don't get mad at me, you and your whore should thank me." Lilia spited.

"You will not speak of her in that manner." Tristan said getting really angry.

"I'll speak as I like. You two owe me." She said and stormed out the stables.

"Who is she?" Jocelyn asked as she joined the now stunned Tristan

"No one. Don't worry about her my love." Tristan answered as he turned to face Jocelyn.

"Damn, dressed already?" Tristan said as his eyes moved over her body.

"Yes, Lancelot is already looking for me." Jocelyn said

"Someday he'll have to know about us." Tristan said.

"I know and he will." Jocelyn smiled.


End file.
